1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for invoking a specific application that is designated by a user and a method for resolving problematic issues regarding security and remote (or long distance) device control respective such invocation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the expansion in the IoT/WoT environment, and as a variety of electronic devices can be controlled based upon mobile applications, users are installing and using a wider range of device controlling applications in their mobile user equipment environments. However, when the user seeks to use individual application, the user is required to run (or execute) the corresponding application each time. And, during this process, multiple user manipulation (or user operation) may be required. For example, when providing a related art card-type application list, it is inconvenient in that a specific application is required to be invoked after flipping a series of cards until a wanted card is reached. Additionally, when the user has locked an initial screen, since the user is required to unlock the initial screen and then run the wanted application, a larger number of user manipulations may be required. In order to resolve such problems, a method for directly invoking a specific application, which is designated by the user, from a Screen Lock screen may be provided. And, by doing so, it is intended to provide a function enabling the user to invoke a specific application more easily and conveniently. Additionally, a method for resolving issues of security and remote device control, which may be problematic in this case, and a solution for limiting functions at application levels will also be proposed herein.